Odd Happenings
by Teon
Summary: Rated M for later. What will happen when he's flug back in time with his children 7 years and into an AU where it is not he but Ms Potter the Girl-who-Lived that has gone through the trials of her first 3yrs. I do not own HP Rowling does
1. Chapter 1

It began on a calm peaceful night like any other. He had come home after working late and found his wife asleep on the couch waiting for him to get home. She had come awake almost immediately after he placed her on their bed.

"You didn't have to do that you know." She said.

"I wasn't about to leave you on the couch, you're pregnant, that's to close to the door for comfort." He replied.

"Harry, please I know I will die soon. I have seen it in a vision. promise me you'll find another to love one day." she sighed.

"Ginevra, how could you... you can't be... why would you even think that... I love you and always will." replied Harry.

"I have seen you, with her, she looks strangely identical to your mother, save for the eyes. I don't know how or why but I do know you will be happy. What I don't understand is why you Hermione, Ronald, and she are back at Hogwarts. I know what you do everyday, hunting down Death Eaters, and I love and support you but my time is coming please don't waste the rest of your life on me." She finished and started sobbing.

Harry knew that was the end of the argument he could never win when she started to cry. so he decided it would be best to give in, "All right Ginny I give, as long as you're at peace I will try to move on once you're gone." but he never said he would give up. She started to calm down, and they fell asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry was called into work early the next day leaving Ginny at home, Molly (Ginny's mother) to see how she was feeling knowing that the baby would be born any day she was worried. Ginny told her mother about the vision she had and about her row with Harry last night.

"And you're sure that this is a vision of the future? Are you positive its not just a nightmare?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I took divination mom, I know what a true vision is compared to the mumbledy garbage of..." Ginny replied before a gush of water went down her leg on to the floor interrupting her train of thought. Molly went cold, neither of the two were prepared for Ginny to go in Labor while Harry was out. "Mom, send a Patronus to Saint Mungo's telling them our address and then go get Harry. I'll be fine." Molly nodded and disapparated.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry was just repairing his robes and bandaging his shoulder when Molly walked into his office with Arthur, her husband (his father-in-law)."She has gone into labor" No sooner than the words left her mouth did Harry disappear in a swirl of wind and flames.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Sir you can't go in there" The doctor said stopping Harry who had just appeared in the lobby.

"My wife is in Labor I'm going to be there." Harry growled threateningly.

"Harry Potter, sir, though you are an Auror - First Class and are married to Mrs. Ginevra Potter, we cannot allow you to be in there at this moment." The doctor gulped.

"AND WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME NOT?" Harry shouted.

"Because she is dying." Another doctor said coming out the doors "And we can't find a reason for it."

Heat started to roll off of Harry, his eyes blazed with fury and loss. Harry roared, a scream filled with so much pain and longing that it made everyone within 15 feet cry. Harry roared again and again each time sending a wave of heat and flames from his body, It was at this time that the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived.

Hermione and Ron were afraid of what happened to Ginny that put Harry in such a state. Molly fell to her knees unable to support herself in the wake of the oppressive sadness rolling off of Harry in waves. George, Charlie, and Percy all tried to get close enough to Harry to Calm him down. Arthur was holding Teddy (Lupin) and Veronica well away from Harry. It was Bill and his wife Fluer that cast an extinguishing charm on Harry to cool him off. Literally. And just in time too.

A Nurse came out and talked to the doctor, she then turned to Harry. "She is asking for you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"H-H-Harry." Ginny rasped. Harry could tell she was in tremendous amounts of pain."I f-finally figured it out. It was the diary," at this point she coughed and harry frowned and held her hand until she calmed down. "Volde-vol... T-tom Riddle's diary before you saved me..." the color drained from Harry's face as Ginny went on "He-he was sucking the life out of me, he wanted me dead." Ginny started sobbing and broke out into another coughing fit. Harry tried to calm her down but she pushed him away. "H-he knew Harry, he knew you were coming. I-i don't remember much just a pain in my stomach. I read about them recently and only just now remembered."

"Ginny what are you talking about? you need to save your energy." Harry said trying to be strong. He used his wand to relieve some of her pain and fluff her pillow.

"They are called 'Vomica Torqueo' it means Curse Brand. its like a tattoo only it holds the power of a specific curse until certain circumstances are fulfilled. Voldemort used them on certain followers to keep them loyal or just for the hell of it. He trained younger death eaters with a brand of the Crutiatus curse. Look on my right thigh that green tattoo you kept asking me about, it was in the book thats Avada Kedavra in brand form." Ginny sobbed. "H-Harry, we had twins."

Harry was taken aback, not only did he have not one but two children to take care of his wife was dying over a year after he killed the bastard that was murdering her. "She looks just like you dark hair green eyes, and he has red hair like me but brown eyes. please take care of them. I love you." with that Ginny fell silent. Harry fell into a chair off to the side and sobbed for the longest time until he was asked if he wanted to hold his children.

He looked up to see Ginny being wheeled out of the room a sheet pulled over her head, and two nurses pushing little baby beds labeled 'Potter I' and 'Potter II'.

"You'll have to name them." The nurse smiled softly.

"Lillian Molly Ginevra Potter, and James Arthur Sirius Potter" Harry croaked. Tier names magically apeared on the cards. Harry held the two children in his arms and smiled sadly. There was an explosion, the whole building lit up bright white, then everything went black.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Sir do you think its wise to bring infants to Hogwarts?" Minerva asked.

"We have no Idea who the Boy's parents are or why he was found in Hogsmeade unconscious holding the two infants." came a soft low voice that gave Harry pause.

"He looks like a thief and a criminal. Would probably fit right in with the girl who lived, her know it all friend, and that redheaded twit Weasley." said a deep sharp voice.

"Severus!" Minerva exclaimed. Harry's eye snapped open almost instantly and he shot out of bed wand at the ready in a defensive stance that left no openings for attack, if only he had a wand.

"I believe the lad has awoken." Dumbledore smiled.

"You? how? both of you? But I saw you die, Snape killed you, the Voldemort turned around a year later and killed Snape." Harry said trying to keep from shaking.

"How dare you accuse me of something so horrible." Snape snapped.

"Shut it Severus I know what shape you Patronus is." Harry snapped back, Effectively shutting Snape up.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing tell me lad who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Let me first ask why am I in Hogwarts again, why are you taller than I remember and where are my children?" Harry frowned.

Dumbledore frowned and looked at McGonagall who was pale-faced and speechless, turning back to Harry he said "All in due time son now tell me who you are and what year you think it is?"

"I hereby swear an oath upon my magic that everything I say henceforth will be truthful until you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore release me from my oath or an hour has passed. I am Harry James Potter, Auror - First Class, Age 21 born July 31st 1990. The year is 2011 and the two infants with me are my son and daughter: Lillian Molly Ginevra Potter, and James Arthur Sirius Potter. I seem to have been married but I cannot recall her name of face, she died giving birth." Harry said relaxing his stance he stood rigid waiting for a reply.

Albus looked into Harry's eyes and Harry felt a gentle push on his mind, defensively he slammed his Occulemency barriers up, stopping the intrusion. Dumbledore's brow furrowed, he then looked a McGonagall before speaking. "Who are your parents? and what make you think you're an Auror?"

"My parents were James Potter and Lily Evans. Voldemort killed them and tried to kill me but it back fired leaving me orphaned and with a lightning bolt shaped scar. Sirius Black is my godfather. Peter Pettigrew was my parents Secret Keeper..." At this McGonagall gasped. "he pretended to be my friend Ronald Weasley's rat up until my third year at Hogwarts at which time he escaped and returned to Voldemort to help in his return to power. I skipped my seventh year of Hogwarts to hunt down and destroy several Horcrux that Voldemort had placed part of his soul in." Albus held up his hand to stop Harry.

"How did you find out about them and destroy them?" Dumbledore asked.

"You had an idea about them but you weren't sure. You found where two were being hidden but because of a mistake on your part a curse placed on one was killing you. That's when you asked Snape to kill you instead of Malfoy. It took us a good portion of the year to track down an amulet that was one Horcrux, then we slowly found the others Voldemort's snake Nagini, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, the diary was already destroyed and you had destroyed the Gaunt family ring. We defeated him but suffered heavy losses. I returned to Hogwarts the following year finished my schooling graduated with Honors and went into training to become an Auror. Sir."

Magic swirled around Harry letting all who could see such things that he was telling the truth and he was still a powerful wizard.

"Albus?" Minerva asked looking at him.

"Very convincing young man splendid show really, but not only are you a dirty looking criminal wannabe your a liar. Lily and James had one child, a Daughter, and the year is 2004 not 2011." Sneared Snape.

"Severus, you cannot fool an oath that powerful, everything he said was truthful. Harry what is thee last thing you remember?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was at Saint Mungo's holding my children when there was an explosion and a blinding white light. and then I was here listening to you argue about me and my children." Harry replied.

"I don't know what happened or why you are here at this time with your children but ... perhaps it would be better to see for yourself." Dumbledore sighed summoning a full length mirror from across the room. Harry furrowed his brow and looked into the mirror only to shout in surprise and wake the children. Immediately he ran about calming them down feeding them milk that was set aside for them and putting them back to sleep. "Well that's settled you are their father, only a truly dedicated parent could so easily and quickly calm down two children. However we have a problem we have no place to keep infants here at Hogwarts."

Harry walked over to a rather large painting near Madam Pomfrey's door and asked, "The life that grows but isn't ready needs a bed." The woman Nurse holding a baby in the portrait nodded and swung open. Cribs lined the right wall with toddler beds on the left the floor was padded softly and each bed was decorated with the Hogwarts Crest.

"Interesting, you will have to tell me how you found this." Dumbledore smiled but stopped when Harry yawned. "Well, that's taken care of. I think we should all get to bed and prepare for tomorrow. School starts and as you are fourteen again you'll have to attend." Harry grudgingly nodded and after Severus and Minerva left Harry turned to Albus.

"Sir is it possible that just my presence here will change the course of events as I remember them?" Harry asked getting in bed.

"Not at all Harry though I think we should think of a suitable excuse for your recent appearance and possibly a new name for you to use at least until we find out how and why you are here." Said Albus.

"Yes sir. Prehaps tomorrow I will stay in the Nursery until you see fit to come talk to me." Harry said. "That will prevent anyone else from seeing me and time for you to tell the teachers what you will about me and my odd circumstances."

"That is probably a good idea, goodnight Harry." and Albus left. Harry lay down and fell asleep to the soft snoring of the babies and portraits.


	2. Chapter 2

First I want to apologize for the few spelling errors I made last chapter and for any I make in this chapter. also for not warning anyone about Ginny's death.

now for a reminder: I do not own HP Rowling does

Now back to our regularly scheduled chapter

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry woke up at five that morning while Madam Pomfrey was feeding James, Lillian was sucking on her toes. Harry smiled and carefully picked her up.

"Hey there little one," He crooned. "You'll be safe in the Nursery while I go to class and I will come stay with you every night." Harry said softly to her.

"Harry!" Called the portrait that guarded the Nursery. "The password is Lovable Lion, and you can use they same password on my Portrait in any of the common rooms, only parents and their children are allowed in, it's a safeguard from the founders times."

"Thank you..." He said trailing off not remembering her name.

"Ginevra, Ginevra Gryffindor" she said smiling her red hair catching the sun in her portrait briefly.

Harry shook his head he wasn't sure why that name made him feel happy, sad, and lost. "Thank you Ginevra, I appreciate it but if only parents and children can go in the Nursery who will take care of them while I'm in class?" Harry asked shocked.

"The Nursery is enchanted dear, diapers are made of cloth and are enchanted to change themselves when they get wet or dirty and the House elves clean them and replace them. bottles and binkies are made of soft leather as plastic didn't exist back then but are perfectly safe, and of course any Nurses at Hogwarts are allowed in; but only parents or legal guardians can remove children. Of course once the child is of age to attend classes they are allowed to leave of their own free will." Ginevra explained.

"That helps me a lot, now I should probably place this little 'Lovable Lion' in her crib." Harry smiled. The portrait swung open and allowed him entrance. after settling Lillian into a crib Harry walked back out to attend to James. "Thank you for your help Poppy." Harry said holding out his arms for James.

"You're very welcome James, ...oh I'm sorry but you look so much like James Potter I forgot he was dead for a moment." Madam Pomfrey looked at him up and down. "Son, you are much to young to be taking care of these children alone who are you?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Meanwhile at the Burrow:

"Come on girls or you wont be able to eat breakfast before we have to leave for the train." Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. Hermione and Jennifer hurried down the stairs they had their own room to share as The Weasley's oldest children had bunked in Ron's room.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley" Jennifer said yawning and rubbing sleepily at her eyes before putting her glasses back on.

"Good morning dear, eat up you always look like skin and bones when you come over here. What are those muggles feeding you?" Mrs. Weasley said as she turned around to continue cooking. the girls downed their breakfast and ran back up to their room to get dressed. Jennifer had turned 14 barely a month ago and barely looked her age she was to thin and underdeveloped. Hermione had given her a couple vitamins and a cake for her birthday to help her survive her cousins diet. Ron being the oblivious idiot he is gave her a homemade quaffle and his mother had sent a cake as well. Sirius her godfather had sent her a book on nutrient and vitamin potions, a cake, and a locket with pictures of her mother and father inside. Hermione was more developed and Jenifer was slightly envious.

"Jenny what are you hoping to happen this year I hope its fun and helps us learn for our O.W.L.s next year." Hermione said as she finished packing her trunk.

"I don't know 'Mione but I just hope I'm not involved. It seems every year there's trouble I just want a calm year where I'm not the center of attention." Jennifer replied.

Hermione nodded: their first year Jennifer had fought Voldemort to prevent him from getting the Sorcerer's Stone, in their Second year Jennifer had an horrible Quidditch season after a bludger had smashed her shoulder and broke her wrist not to mention their horribly stupid teacher Gilderoy Lockhart, last year Jennifer and Hermione had rescued Sirius Black from Dementors using a time turner.

Hermione was looking forward to this year because her sister Harmony would be starting at Hogwarts and had stayed with their parents. This of course made Jennifer even more envious of Hermione, because, aside from a godfather on the run from the law, she had no family. Ron had so many brothers Jennifer almost felt uncomfortable, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and last was Ron, Mrs. Weasley always wanted a daughter but after a miscarriage 13 years ago she was told she couldn't have anymore children.

After everyone was packed they Left for Kings Cross and Platform 9 and 3/4.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back at Hogwarts:

"Poppy there is much we need to discuss but suffice it to say he is the father of these children." Dumbledore raised a hand to silence protest. "An explanation will be given to you at a later time but until we have him settled in sorted and he has a chance to get back in the 'Swing of things' with classes hormones and what not I will ask you to just trust me. Now Harry, as your case is unique and some what mind-boggling, you will need a new name."

Harry nodded. "I suppose Harold will do to explain why I'm called Harry. Julious because my middle initial is J and I doubt I could sign my name different. I suppose using my real out of the question?" Harry asked to which Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Lupin would cause to many questions, I refuse to use Dursley. Hmm what do you think Albus?" Harry asked in thought.

"Perhaps if you intended to tell young miss Potter the truth you could use a name your more comfortable with." He offered. "Black for instance."

"Harold Julious Black, I like it. I guess I should get my school supplies huh?" Harry asked with a smile.

"No need we found a shrunken trunk in your pocket when we found you in Hogsmeade. You have all the required books parchment and quills. I cast an obscuring charm on your wand since it is the exact same wand Miss Potter carries, this way only a few knowledgeable people will know they are exactly the same wand." Dumbledore finished in a whisper.

"Right so Hermione will probably know, gotcha." Harry laughed.

"You know miss Granger pretty well, was she your wife?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head. "She became and Unspeakable and married Ronald who took over for Ludo Bagman. Neville Longbottom took over here when Pomona ...er... Professor Sprout retired. Luna Lovegood traveled around last I heard she was getting married to Newt Scamander's grandson. Hanna Abbot, her mother was killed in a death eater raid, Neville eventually asked her to marry him." Harry hung his head no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember his wifes name, yet he could recall every memory of everyone else. Dumbledore was shocked, but amused that things seemed to be similar in the two dimension.

"You said I was killed, ...what about the rest of the staff?" Dumbledore asked solemnly.

"Severus was killed by Voldemort because he wanted the Elder wand. Minerva, Pomona, Poppy, Filius, Aurora, Hagrid, and Wilhelmina all survived. Filch was killed in the crossfire the death eaters that were appointed as teachers for that would have been my seventh year were killed. Horace Slughorn took over Potions and was a great teacher when I was still here, he also survived. Dolorace Umbridge who took over D.A.D.A. my fifth year at the ministry's request used the blood quill and refused to teach us spells the normal way believing that studying would be enough, unfortunately I accidentally killed her when I stunned her to retrieve a Horcrux. She was swarmed by Dementors and her soul was sucked out." Harry said with some regret but not much.

"Is there anything you ever wanted to ask me that you never got the chance to?" Dumbledore asked. When Harry's brow twitched and a fire blazed in his eyes Dumbledore almost regretted asking.

"Sir, with Voldemort dead and everything calmed down I was approached by Gringgots goblins about my parents will that you had prevented me from seeing until I was of age when legally I should have been able to read it when I went with Hagrid to get my school supplies my first year." Harry took a deep breath. "My parents specifically stated that if neither they of Sirius could take care of me I was to be sent to my fathers mother or any other light affiliated family such as the Weasleys, and specifically not to be sent to the Dursleys." Here Dumbledor audibly gulped. "Why the hell did you send me to that... that ... by Merlin I can't find the words to describe how terrible that family was to me, why?" Harry asked fuming heat rolling off of his body again like it had in the hospital.

"To protect you." Dumbledore said.

"A Fidelius charm with you as the secret keeper would have worked just as well." Harry snapped. "I was killed Albus, you knew it had to be done yet you never told me, Tom Morvolo Riddle cast Avada Kedavra at me and I died for a because of the Hollows that I had unknowingly collected I survived but the piece of his soul in me did not. I took a year off after I graduated to travel the world with my girlfriend, I found spells long forgotten and some forbidden due to the amount of magic it takes to cast them. I became an Animagus, the first Magical Animagus in six centuries, the first with two magical forms, and only the seventh with a third form. I returned to Hogwarts when I read that Salazar Slytherin had a library hidden in a Secret Chamber he had created, there in the chamber of secrets for the second time I found a way to destroy the soul inside of a Horcrux without harming the host. I went into Auror training thinking that if you knew you would have told me." with that Harry waved his wand around his hair and eyes getting his hair to lay flat and his eye color to change to Grey with flecks of gold before he stocked off towards Hogsmeade to await the train.

"He's right, even I can make mistakes. Perhaps I should tell Jennifer and ask her forgiveness." Dumbledore thought sadly as he walked from the hospital wing leaving Poppy in a state. She quickly ran to her private stores and downed a flask of cherry flavored mead, only Merlin knew she was gonna need more by the end of the day.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hogwarts Express:

"What was that name he called me 'Mione?" Harmony asked her sister.

"Mud-blood," Jennifer spat. "Some people, mostly bad people, think that magic should be reserved for Pure-bloods. Pure-bloods are families that pride themselves in the fact that all their ancestors are wizards."

"Don't worry 'Mony a lot of people think differently then Malfoy. Ron's family are Pure-blood but they are friendly and like me just fine." Hermione said giving her sister a hug.

"Boy's are you done drooling over, your Krum doll?" Jennifer snickered. Ron and Neville spun around both red as tomatoes, Ron had a scowl on his face.

"He's not a doll." Ron snapped.

"Why don't you put 'him' up now and leave so we can get dressed." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Ten minutes later the five of them where climbing off the train. Harmony waved as she headed towards Hagrid with the other first years. Jennifer, and Hermione had to drag Ron and Neville to the carriages. There was one left all the rest had left, what was odd was there was a boy standing out side of it in Hogwarts robes waving. Jennifer looked at Hermione neither recognized the boy but he was rather nice looking.

"Hello," Said Hermione cautiously. "Are you a transfer student? I don't recall seeing you at Hogwarts before."

"Yeah, I recently transferred from a privately operated school for wizard orphans in America." Harry said scratching the back of his head. They climbed in the carriage and it started off.

"Well welcome to Hogwarts mate, what house are you in?" Ron asked.

"Gryffindor, I was excited I only recently found out my parents were in Gryffindor when they went to school here." Harry said smiling.

"REALLY?" they all yelled. Harry was a little startled. "Who are your parents, whats your name?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Harold Julious Black. I dunno who my parents are my mother died when I was really little, and no one talks about my father." Harry said hanging his head so no one could look into his eye otherwise they would know he was lying. Harry looked up to see a gobsmacked expression on everyone's face. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Harry asked softly slumping in his seat. The carriage came to a stop and the climbed out and headed to the great hall.

"No, its just we know someone with the last name Black that no one talks about." Jennifer whispered. "I'm Jennifer by the way, Jennifer Potter, but you can call me Jenny." With that she stuck out her hand. As Harry grabbed her hand an jolt of electricity went up both of their spines. It was like nothing Harry could ever recall he never felt like this not even with his wife. He slowly looked up locking eyes with Jenny a soft '_**click**_' was heard in their minds. Jennifer blushed and looked away, Harry bowed and kissed her hand, causing her blush to deepen. Ron fumed and stormed off to sit on the other side of his brothers. Hermione giggled and they all sat down at the Gryffindor table, Harry across from Jenny with his back to the wall facing the Slytherin table and Malfoy. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the stool. A tear formed at the bottom and it started to sing.

**"A thousand years or more ago**  
><strong>When I was newly sewn,<strong>  
><strong>There lived four wizards of renown,<strong>  
><strong>Whose names are still well known:<strong>

**Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,**  
><strong>Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,<strong>  
><strong>Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,<strong>  
><strong>Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.<strong>

**They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,**  
><strong>They hatched a daring plan<strong>  
><strong>To educate young sorcerers<strong>  
><strong>Thus Hogwarts School began.<strong>

**Now each of these four founders**  
><strong>Formed their own house, for each<strong>  
><strong>Did value different virtues<strong>  
><strong>In the ones they had to teach.<strong>

**By Gryffindor, the bravest were**  
><strong>Prized far beyond the rest;<strong>  
><strong>For Ravenclaw, the cleverest<strong>  
><strong>Would always be the best;<strong>

**For Hufflepuff, hard workers were**  
><strong>Most worthy of admission;<strong>  
><strong>And power-hungry Slytherin<strong>  
><strong>Loved those of great ambition.<strong>

**While still alive they did divide**  
><strong>Their favourites from the throng,<strong>  
><strong>Yet how to pick the worthy ones<strong>  
><strong>When they were dead and gone?<strong>

**Twas Gryffindor who found the way,**  
><strong>He whipped me off his head<strong>  
><strong>The founders put some brains in me<strong>  
><strong>So I could choose instead!<strong>

**Now slip me snug about your ears,**  
><strong>I've never yet been wrong,<strong>  
><strong>I'll have a look inside your mind<strong>  
><strong>And tell where you belong!"<strong>

Everybody clapped. Dennis Creevey, and Harmony Granger were both sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore stood up once more mad a few announcements then after everyone was quite proceeded to introduce Harry.

"This year we have for the first time a transfer student from America. Harold Julious Black, he has been presorted into Gryffindor and I, and the staff, hoped he enjoys his time here at Hogwarts." Harry stood up and bowed. Everyone but the Slytherins clapped. Suddenly a thunder-clap was heard and rain started falling from the enchanted ceiling. A ragged Alastor Moody stormed in and calmed the ceiling. Harry glared at Moody until his magical eye turned to stare at him. Dumbledore then explained about the Triwizard Tournament, and that this year as a safety precaution instead of single individuals competing the champions for each school would be paired two students representing each school. Barty crouch explained the rules and the newly added age restriction. After eating and singing the school song there were sent off to their common rooms.

"So, Harold, what's America like?" Fred asked.

"Are you related to Sirius Black?" George asked.

"Did you learn any cool spells in your old school?" asked Lee Jordan.

"It's okay a lot more liberal and open minded then here. I don't know I never knew my father and no one would ever tell me about my parents other then they went to school here and were both Gryffindors. I learn a few really cool spells like the shield breaker curse in Dueling 101 (Harry actually created this spell himself after much study), and the Animal speech and Magic repelling charms which are useful. And our final semester last year in Transfiguration was Animagus training." Harry gloated a bit better to let them know a bit of truth then a whole lie.

"Cool what is your animal form?" all three asked at the same time. Harry just laughed and with an audible '_**pop**_' transformed into his only-non magical Animagus form a large white wolf with emerald-green eyes, ruffled hair, and marking that represented his glasses. Hermione just looked at Jennifer who was staring in awe at the sight of it.

'_He has to be related to Snuffles!_' Jenifer thought, not knowing Harry could hear her. Harry's head snapped to her, and he walked over to her and tilted his head slightly.

'_Snuffles? Who's that?_' Harry asked in his thoughts after figuring out what happened. He of course knew full well who Snuffles was.

'_Harold?_' Jennifer jumped in surprise.

'_Yeah, and it Harry to friends. Guess we can communicate telepathically now huh._' Harry thought before stepping back and transforming back to his human form. "Well good night, Jenny." Harry said and as her walked off somewhere in the back of his mind out of habit he thought '_I love you._'

Jenny was shaken not only had she met someone who she thought was very handsome, smart, had a beautiful Animagus form, and possible connection to her only family, he had told her (telepathically) that he loved her. Whether he truly meant it or not it sounded sad and genuine. Jenny blushed crimson and decided to write Sirius. As she was letting Hedwig out the window she heard a noise and threw her invisibility cloak over her. It was Harry he was sneaking down to the common room for reasons unknown to her. Harry walked over to an empty portrait frame and whispered to it. It opened letting Harry in then closed again this time with a woman that looked like she could be Ron's great great great... (add a few more) grandmother holding a baby with unruly black hair and emerald-green eyes. Jenny went back to bed and fell asleep with dreams of Harry, babies, and the Triwizard Tournament in her head.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Author's note: Now you are probably wondering where this is leading right? well guess what I'm not telling because it's inferred. Have fun deciphering my mind game. R&R please.

Also sorry again if there are any errors


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, 2 things would be different, 1. _**The Epilogue**_ (enough said), and 2. Harry would just be a family nickname as it sounds childish. But alas I do not own it J.K Rowling does so these things exist.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 3 

Harry spent the night in the nursery taking care of the children and falling asleep in a rocking chair. He awoke early kissed both Lily and James goodbye and exited into the empty common room. It was a little too early for anyone to be awake so Harry went up to his shared bunk to grab clean robes before heading to the shower.

"_**Finite Incantatem**_" he muttered as he waived his wand at his hair and eyes. After returning to normal, he cleaned himself all over twice as the glamor spell he had used always made him feel unclean. He concentrated hard on his hair which grew longer laid flat and turned a deep red, similar to Lily Potter nee Evans. Last year Harry had discovered that he, Sirius, and Teddy were related through Harry's Grandmother Dorea Black who was an unrecorded metamorphamagus. Harry had briefly considered teaching Jenny how to use the ability, before realizing he was getting an erection thinking about her. He splashed some cold water on his face, got dressed and rushed towards the great hall.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Harry" Jenny whispered sleepily as she slowly woke from her dreams. Hermione rolled her eyes as she reread _Hogwarts: a History_ again. Harold had intrigued her but Jenny seemed to be smitten so 'Mione knew he was off limits; a few minutes later after they had both bathed and changed clothes they headed to the great hall for breakfast and to get their class schedules.

"Morning Harry" Jenny said blushing.

"Good morning Jenny, good morning to you as well Hermione." Harry grinned. Hermione raised an eyebrow after seeing his hair and eyes.

"Harold Black, what have you done to your hair?" Hermione all but screeched.

"Oh this? I'm a metamorphomagus." Harry replied succinctly, as Jenny sat down beside him.

"But that is extremely rare. Tonks said only one is born every decade or so." Hermione gasped.

"You've met another?" Harry asked trying to hold back his mirth. "While her assessment is partially correct there is another possibility." Harry then proceeded to morph into Dumbledore at least facially, causing the girls to giggle and those around them to gasp and look towards the twins.

"What?"

"We had nothing…"

"To do with…"

"That!" they twin spoke.

"With what?" was heard causing everyone to glance back and notice two Jenny Potter sitting at their table. Of course this started a laugh riot at the Gryffindor table.

"Would you mind changing back? It's a little disturbing…" Jenny started.

"To look at yourself outside a mirror?" Harry offered as he morphed into his earlier look. Jenny just nodded.

"What other possibility were you talking about?" Hermione asked never one to give up on a mystery even in her mirth.

"Why, the possibility that Auror Tonks and I are related. The Metamorphomagus gene stems from one family here in Britainia and crops up rarely in their branches but more commonly in the main line. It is entirely possible that either Tonks or I are decended from either a branch or more likely the main line. There is also the possibility of undocumented Metamorphomagi." Harry said digging into his food morphing tends to make one very hungry.

"Wait," Hermione gasped pulling out a really old book titled _Noble Wizarding Families of Europe_ after flipping through she found what she was looking for. "The earliest known record of The Most Noble and Ancient house of Black was a metamorphomagus by the name Wilamina Runeherst Ravinwind Black. It goes on to say how the Black family accumulated their vast fortune and titles. It also speculates your theory that the metamorphomagus gene is restricted to her direct descendants much the same way parsletongue is associated with Salazar Slytherin." Hermione finished but apon seeing Jenny slump in her seat added. "But not everyone who can speak to snakes is bad or related to him."

Smiling Harry hissed to Jenny "_I couldn't agree more_." This of course caused everyone within hearing distance to freeze and stare at him. Unsurprisingly Jenny was the first to react as she only heard English.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked softly in English.

"_Jennifer you are going to find that we are not so different. I like you and will protect you if you cannot manage yourself. I don't know why but I feel drawn to you, I'm not sure where I would go if you disappeared_." Harry hissed in a whisper. McGonagall stopped handing out schedules upon hearing. She knew he said he was Harry Potter but having a Parsletongue conversation with Jenny blew her mind.

Jenny was gob smacked no one aside from Sirius cared for her as much as Harold said he did, but something was off about all this. "_I can tell you mean that_." She said softly, and subconsciously switched to hissing. "_But I know you're hiding something, and it has to do with that portrait in the common room_."

"Already found that did you?" Harry laughed. "Well I'll let you in on a clue. The felines that reside in the tower are quite loveable even if they won't trust me."

"Why wouldn't they trust you?" Jenny asked surprised.

"Because, Jenny, Harold just said half of your conversation in parsletongue." Hermione whispered. Jenny's eyes widened in surprise.

"What can I say? I'm a Parsletongue, a Metamorphomagus, a half-blood, and a few other things." Harry shrugged. "I did tell you we weren't so different. Bloody hell we even share the same birthday."

"WHAT?!" Both Hermione and Jenny yelled drawing the entire great halls attention to them.

"Next you tell me you play Quidditch too." Jenny scoffed.

"Well…"

"I knew it, are you a chaser as well? Are you some kind of stalker wanting to be just like me?"

"No, I play seeker, and I can honestly say that before August 31 I didn't even know you existed." Harry replied.

"Really?!" Jenny gasped.

"Why would I lie about that?" Harry said sadly before disappearing in a ball of blue fire to be replaced by a pure white phoenix, with blue tip on its feathers, that took off, circled the great hall trilling a low sad note, and flew out the window.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

AN: so what do you think? Sorry it took so long to update but writers block is a cruel task master. Constructive reviews will be helpful but flames will be used to warm my house this winter.


End file.
